The present invention relates to a tension controlled winding device, and in particular, a plastic tape winding mechanism which comprises several electromagnetic tension controlled units with matching electrical circuits placed between a winding shaft and a tape tube. A central processing unit separately controls all electric circuits and the tension between the winding shaft and the tape tube.